The Dance of the Dreoilin
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: El Baile de Navidad no ha ido bien, así que Dobby decide usar magia antigua élfica para crear otro baile de Navidad para Harry y sus amigos. Pero la magia de los elfos es una cosa peligrosa - puedes conseguir exactamente lo que deseas. [Tom/Harry]


**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Paimpont**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Nota Autora**: _Dreoilin_ es la palabra irlandesa para "Wren". En Irlanda, el Boxing Day (26 de diciembre) a veces también se conoce como el día de San Esteban. Tradicionalmente, en éste día los roles entre los sirvientes y maestros podían ser invertidos, ¡por lo que parecía un buen momento para darle rienda suelta a Dobby para dejar salir un poco de esa magia de duende acumulada al mundo de los magos!

* * *

**The Dance of the Dreoilin**

—¿Que está mal, Amo Harry?

Harry levantó la vista. Había estado tirado en uno de los sillones orejones en la sala común de Gryffindor mucho después de la hora de dormir la noche de Navidad, atormentándose al analizar lo idiota que había sido en presencia de Cho Chang. Logró formar una pequeña sonrisa —Ah ¡hola, Dobby!

—¿Está el amo enfermo?— había una expresión de alarma en los enormes ojos verdes del pequeño elfo. Su mirada viajó a Ron, que estaba sentado con indiferencia sobre otro sofá, estudiando la alfombra roja desgastada con una expresión de profundo interés que apenas merecía ésta —¿El amigo del amo, también? Dobby puede conseguir un poco de medicina...

—Oh, no, gracias, Dobby— dijo Harry rápidamente —No estamos enfermos. Sólo un poco cansados después de el Baile de Navidad, eso es todo— miró a su alrededor entre la decoración carmesí y oro de Navidad que adornaban la sala común de Gryffindor y suspiró profundamente.

—Pero Harry Potter parece desanimado, señor— susurró Dobby —Y su amigo también. ¿Acaso sucedió algo terrible en el baile de Navidad?

Ron soltó una risa amarga —Supongo que se puede decir eso, Dobby.

Los ojos grosella del elfo se abrieron con miedo, y Harry se apresuró a añadir —Oh, no es nada grave, Dobby sólo chicas... Ni Ron ni yo lo hicimos demasiado bien en el baile, y nuestras citas estaban bastante molestas con nosotros. Parvati me acusó de mirar a... a otra chica durante toda la noche, lo cual era completamente irracional. No soy un buen bailarín, así que no tenía ganas de bailar el vals con Parvati toda la noche. Y por supuesto vi a Diggory y... y a su cita de vez en cuando. Es uno de los concursantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, después de todo, y pensé que sería útil observarle y descubrir qué tipo de habilidades tiene. Su baile fue a la vez elegante y deportivo, por desgracia. Parvati se enojó conmigo, sin embargo, y Padma estaba tan molesto con Ron, que no le gusta bailar tampoco. Y Hermione estaba bailando muy feliz con Krum, pero luego le dijo a Ron algunas cosas que no le importaban, y salió corriendo a su cama.

—Todo es su culpa, ya sabes— Ron sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar —Quiero decir, yo estaba dándole consejos perfectamente razonables sobre Krum, pero ella parecía entender todo por el camino equivocado. Y ahora está enojada conmigo, como si fuera mi culpa de alguna manera. Dijo que nunca me hablaría otra vez— estudió la alfombra con renovada fascinación, tragando saliva.

—¡Oh, no!— Dobby dijo en voz baja. Se quedó indeciso por un momento, con respecto a Harry y a Ron, con una expresión de profunda preocupación en su pequeña cara arrugada. Luego se le iluminó —¡Dobby sabe qué hacer, señores!

—¿Qué?— Ron no parecía muy optimista.

Dobby bramó —Es la época más mágica del año, señores. Mañana es Navidad, y el día después es el día de Wren, o el Boxing Day.

—Suena bien— murmuró Harry —Gracias por tratar de animarnos, Dobby, pero...

—Dobby piensa— dijo el elfo con firmeza —que otro baile estaría bien, Harry Potter, señor.

Harry y Ron se miraron con horror —¿Otro baile?— dijo Harry con voz débil —Escucha, Dobby, creo que un baile de Yule ya es bastante malo. Ya terminó, gracias a Merlín, y definitivamente no quiero otro.

Dobby se rió —No es un baile de Yule, amo Harry. Dobby está pensando en un tipo muy diferente de baile. _El Baile del Dreoilin_. En los antiguos tiempos, cuando los elfos domésticos tenían una relación más igualitaria con los magos, era costumbre que los elfos dieran como presente a su mago humano favorito un regalo de Navidad tradicional: el Baile Encantado del Dreoilin. Los elfos no suelen querer hacer esta magia para los magos en estos días, señor, como lo hicieron en la antigüedad, ya que algunas familias mágicas pueden ser muy crueles con su elfos domésticos. Pero el amo Harry siempre ha sido tan generoso y amable con Dobby, y a Dobby le gustaría pagarle a Harry Potter por su amistad y generosidad. Y como Dobby no tiene amo ahora, se puede llevar a cabo esta antigua magia de los elfos libres si así lo eligen— los ojos de Dobby brillaban ahora —¡El día después de Navidad, el día de Wren, Dobby invitará a todos los queridos amigos del amo Harry al Baile del Dreoilin!

—Eso es... es muy amable de su parte, Dobby— dijo Harry con suavidad —y te lo agradezco, por supuesto, pero no tengo ganas de bailar. Y luego, ¡no quiero ni pensar en tener que buscar otra cita!

—¡Oh, pero el amo Harry no tiene que preocuparse por eso!— exclamó Dobby —Este no es un baile normal, y no hay necesidad de que el amo Harry le pida a nadie bailar. El Baile del Dreoilin implica algo de magia antigua de elfos muy poderosa. La persona con la que más desea bailar esa noche aparecerá mágicamente. Durante esta noche encantada, los sueños más profundos de su corazón se harán realidad.

—¿En serio?— Ron miró a Dobby con cierto interés ahora —Sabes, creo que me gusta el sonido de eso, Harry.

—¿Quieres decir que…— Harry se sentó en el sofá —la persona con la que más deseas bailar vendrá a este baile contigo? ¿Sólo así? ¿Y realmente _querrá_ bailar contigo?

Dobby asintió —Por supuesto, amo Harry. El anhelo de su corazón le atraerá hacia usted en la noche del Dreoilin.

—Eso suena perfecto— susurró Harry, ya se imaginaba girando alrededor de una vasta sala con una adorada Cho es sus brazos. Y tal vez Ron y Hermione finalmente bailaran juntos, ¿quizá? Podía imaginarlos moverse con la música y la sonrisa radiante el uno al otro.

—Sólo hay una pequeña cosa— dijo Dobby rápidamente —Dobby no cree que vaya a ser un problema, amo Harry, pero Dobby probablemente debería mencionarlo, por si acaso.

El corazón de Harry se desplomó. Por supuesto que había algún tipo de inconveniente. _Tenía_ que haberlo –¡sonaba demasiado perfecto para ser verdad! —¿Qué es eso, Dobby?

—Bueno...— Dobby vaciló —Durante el Baile del Dreoilin, el más profundo y desesperado deseo se hará realidad, y la persona en sus brazos será la que desea ver por encima de todo.

—¿Y?— Harry contuvo la respiración.

—Eso es todo— dijo Dobby suavemente —Pero a veces, amo Harry, lo que un ser humano realmente quiere y lo que _piensa_ que quiere son dos cosas muy diferentes. Dobby no puede darle al amo Harry lo que _piensa_ que quiere, señor, sólo lo que su corazón realmente anhela.

Harry se echó a reír —¿Eso es todo? ¿Vamos a tener lo que realmente deseamos? Ese no será un problema, Dobby. Ningún problema en absoluto.

=X=

El día de Navidad pasa, a falta de definición, entre luces, música, regalos, risas y peleas de bolas de nieve. Debido al Baile de Navidad, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían decidido permanecer en la escuela durante las vacaciones, y la espléndida fiesta de Navidad estaba inusualmente bien atendida.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Dobby no le pidió una lista de invitados para el baile de la noche siguiente, simplemente le aseguró a Harry con una sonrisa que toda la gente adecuada vendría.

A medida que los niños comenzaron a agitarse en los dormitorios de Gryffindor en la mañana del Boxing Day, encontraron que pequeños sobres con el nombre de cada niño había aparecido en su almohada durante la noche. Pronto el dormitorio era un hervidero de emoción.

—La danza del... ¿qué?— Dean observó su invitación con una mirada de perplejidad.

—¡El Dreoilin!— exclamó Seamus —Mi abuela dijo que se solían haber baile como este cuando su tatarabuela era una niña. ¡Caray! ¡No creí que esta magia aún existiera!

Resultó que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor había recibido una invitación similar, pero en una especie de acuerdo tácito, nadie hablaba del baile una vez que estaban en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno, rodeado de otros. Sin embargo, Harry pudo ver unos sobres que fueron metidos rápidamente en los bolsillos de los estudiantes que se sentaron en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también, e incluso uno ocasional entre los Slytherins. Trató de llamar la atención de Cho, pero ella estaba charlando con su amiga Marietta y ni siquiera le miró.

Para deleite infinito de Ron, las nuevas túnicas habían aparecido en la cama de cada niño cuando subieron al dormitorio esa noche para cambiarse antes del baile. Ron pasó los dedos por su elegante traje de seda de color azul oscuro, una y otra vez —¡Definitivamente dice mucho la magia de los elfos, Harry!— susurró —Ya sabes, podría preguntarle a mi mamá si puede tejerle un suéter a Dobby. Le gustaría eso, ¿no es así?

—¡Estoy seguro de que sí!— Harry sonrió, poniendo sus propias nuevas túnica verde esmeralda e imaginando a Dobby en un pequeño y acogedor suéter casero.

De acuerdo a la invitación de Dobby, el baile se celebrará en el Gran Comedor a las nueve de la noche. Harry estaba bastante desconcertado por esto – ¿cómo iba a ser posible el llevar a cabo un baile en el Gran Comedor sin los otros estudiantes o los profesores? ¿O Filch? O, Merlín no lo quiera, ¿Snape?

—Oh, todo aquel que no fue invitado al baile caerá en un sueño mágico, por supuesto— explicó Seamus rápidamente cuando Harry expresó sus dudas —Por lo menos, eso es lo que sucedió en las historias de mi abuela— rió entre dientes —Si sus padres no hubiesen estado durmiendo, no hay manera de que el tatara-tatara-abuelo de mi abuela hubiera sido capaz de cortejar a la tatara-tatara-abuela de mi abuela en el Baile del Dreoilin. Era el hijo menor de un conde, ya ves, y ella era la hija del herrero. Es una buena cosa que él tuviese amigos entre los elfos...

Harry todavía estaba un poco nervioso mientras se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor a las nueve de la noche con los otros chicos de Gryffindor. Pero no se encontraron con nadie en los pasillos, y los ronquidos sonaban desde la oficina de Filch mientras caminaban cerca. Harry y Ron sonrieron el uno al otro.

Los chicos hablaban con entusiasmo mientras empujaban la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero cuando entraron, se quedaron en silencio. Durante unos momentos se detuvieron, mirando alrededor de la gran habitación.

Las mesas habían sido empujadas hacia los lados de la habitación, y bandejas de plata con delicados canapés, bandejas de queso artístico, abundantes fruteros, torres de dulces de chocolate, y copas de cristal llenas de bebidas espumosas adornaban las largas mesas. Miles de velas encantadas emitían su luz suave sobre el ambiente y la música más bella que Harry nunca había oído llenaban el ambiente. Los doce árboles de Navidad que habían estado en la habitación durante la cena todavía estaban allí, pero ahora estaban impecablemente decorados con pequeñas estrellas de plata tan brillantes que Harry sospechaba que tenían luz real de estrellas en ellas. Muchas personas ya estaban bailando, mientras que otros estaban parados, mirando con los ojos abiertos el salón.

Harry sonrió cuando vio a Hagrid bailando un vals con torpeza con Madam Maxime en sus brazos, y buscó entre la multitud rápidamente los rostros más familiares. Sí, ¡todos sus seres queridos estaban aquí! Estaba Remus Lupin y Bill Weasley, y Charlie, y Fred y George... pero, quién era con quien Remus estaba bailando, ¿ese hombre con el pelo largo y negro? Remus levantó la mano y apartó un rizo ligeramente perdido lejos de la cara del hombre. Pero ese era... ¡No, no podía ser!

Harry sintió una repentina oleada de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba bailando con Sirius. ¡Sirius estaba aquí! ¿Es que habían perdido la cordura? Sin duda, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien lo reconociera y enviara un mensaje al Ministerio de que un preso fugado peligroso estaba en Hogwarts, ¿no?

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Harry— dijo una voz familiar cercana —Nada hará daño a nadie aquí en Hogwarts en esta noche encantada. Ni siquiera a un hombre huyendo de la ley.

Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore.

—Oh, conozco las reglas antiguas del Baile del Dreoilin, Harry, pero nunca pensé que iba a asistir a uno yo mismo. Tu amigo Dobby te ha hecho y a todos tus amigos un gran favor esta noche. Tu padrino podrá disfrutar de una noche mágica de libertad con el único con quien él quiere estar— dijo Dumbledore suavemente —Dudo que nadie se acuerde en la mañana que lo vieron aquí, y esta noche, todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado con sus propios sueños para preocuparse por el verdadero amor del Profesor Lupin.

—¡Oh!— exclamó Harry, después de ubicar a Remus y Sirius con la mirada. De repente se sintió estúpido por no darse cuenta, hasta ahora, de que Sirius y Remus eran más que amigos.

—Por lo tanto, todavía estamos esperando a nuestros compañeros de baile, tú y yo, Harry— dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente. Su mirada se detuvo en la puerta —Me pregunto... sí, me pregunto...

Harry estiró el cuello, pero aún no podía ver a Cho en cualquier lugar. Pero vio a Angelina, bailando con Fred... No, con George... No, ¡con Fred _y_ George! Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los tres girando alrededor del salón juntos. Y vio a Neville, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, bailando con Luna Lovegood y Ginny no estaba bailando con... ¿Blaise Zabini? Blaise lucía un poco aturdido, pero Ginny sonreía para sus adentros.

Ron y Hermione se unieron a Harry y Harry pudo ver, por la expresión de asombro de Ron, que no se había preparado para la elección que su hermana tenía como pareja de baile. Ron no dijo nada, sin embargo, sólo miraba nerviosamente a Hermione, como si no supiera si debía pedirle a bailar o no.

—¡Ahí está Viktor Krum!— dijo Hermione repentinamente —Él está... ¿_viene_ hacia aquí?— parecía sorprendida y un poco alarmada.

—Viktor Maldito Krum. Sí, por supuesto— Ron tomó un vaso de ponche y se tomó rápidamente la flor de luna —Eso es... era de esperarse, supongo. Es un hombre famoso, después de todo, y tan condenadamente guapo...— dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo"—Estoy seguro de que vas a disfrutar del baile con él _de nuevo_, Hermione— hubo un ligero temblor en su voz.

Hermione frunció el ceño —No entiendo esto. ¿Estás seguro de que Dobby hizo esto bien, Harry? De acuerdo con el libro que leí después de que me dieran la invitación, el Baile del Dreoilin se supone que hace que los deseos de la persona consagrada y las de sus amigos se hagan realidad. ¡Pero yo no deseo esto! Quiero decir, Viktor es encantador y galante, pero...

Viktor Krum, luciendo bastante impresionante en sus túnicas rojo sangre forradas de piel, se acercaba ahora, con una expresión de ligera aprensión en sus rasgos cincelados.

—¿Hermione?— susurró Harry —No... no creo que te esté mirando a _ti_.

Viktor Krum se detuvo frente a ellos e hizo una leve reverencia —Buenas noches— dijo en voz baja —Me prreguntaba si tendría el honor de este baile.

Un ligero rubor rozó su hermoso rostro por un momento, y tendió la mano vacilante —¿Que dice, señorr Veasley?

Ron miró la mano extendida de Viktor —¿Qué? ¿_Yo_? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que–?

—¿Le gustarria bailar, señor Veasley?— susurró Viktor Krum.

Ron se quedó congelado por un largo rato, simplemente mirando a Viktor, con el rostro rojo llameante.

—¿No?— Viktor Krum comenzó a retirar su mano —Pido disculpas, no me hag... creo que debería irme, tal vez.

—Espera, voy a bailar— la voz de Ron era ronca, y las palabras sólo salieron de él —Voy a bailar contigo. Eso sí no te vas.

El rostro de Viktor se iluminó con una sonrisa, y jaló a un ruborizado Ron hacia la pista de baile donde desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Hermione se rió —Bueno, ¡_eso_ fue inesperado! ¡No es de extrañar que el pobre Ron no me quisiera 'fraternizando con el enemigo'! Tal vez estaba celoso, el pobre cordero.

—Hablando de lo inesperado...— murmuró Harry, mirando nerviosamente sobre el hombro de Hermione —Parece que uno de nosotros deseó que _él_ estuviese aquí esta noche, y estoy bastante seguro de que no fui yo.

—¿Qué?— Hermione se dio la vuelta.

Hubo un rubor febril en las pálidas mejillas de un contrariado Draco Malfoy mientras permanecía de pie delante de ellos —¿Granger? Me preguntaba si... si note importaría... quiero decir… er, ¿bailar?

—¿Draco Malfoy?— farfulló Harry —_No puedes_ estar hablando en serio, ¿Hermione? ¿_Él_?

Hermione respiró rápidamente y miró a Draco con asombro. Luego dijo, con la voz un poco temblorosa —La magia de los elfos es algo muy poderoso, Harry. Nos conoce mucho mejor que nosotros mismos— tomó la mano de Draco y le sonrió a Harry —Creo que lo vas a descubrir, por ti mismo.

—No creo que la magia esté trabajando para mí. Ni siquiera veo a Cho aquí esta noche— murmuró Harry.

—¡Oh, Harry!— había algo parecido a la compasión en los ojos de Hermione —No conoces tu propio corazón, muy bien, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que Cho no iba a venir! Podría haberte dicho eso.

Harry sintió confundido —¿Cho no? Pero entonces, ¿quién?

Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la pista de baile con Draco. Llamó de nuevo a Harry por encima del hombro —Verás. Sólo espero equivocarme...

—Muy bien, ¿Sr. Potter?— Minerva McGonagall se unió a Harry y Dumbledore, y el profesor Moody golpeó el piso con la pierna de madera también —Dulce Merlín, ¡qué noche! ¡Sirius Black bailando en Hogwarts!— rió y tomó un vaso de ponche —Y... ¡oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Otro preso fugado entre nosotros! ¡Creo que alguien está aquí para ti, Albus!

Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore se puso pálido y se sostuvo a la mesa como apoyo. Un hombre muy viejo y muy delgado vestido con harapos de prisionero se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Albus!— susurró con voz ronca.

McGonagall levantó su copa para el recién llegado —¡Bienvenido, señor Grindelwald! Veo que hay magia esta noche que es incluso más fuerte que las paredes de Nurmengard.

Dumbledore se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente al anciano durante un buen rato. Luego susurró —Es bueno verte, Gellert. ¡Oh, Merlín, es bueno verte!— una lágrima corría lentamente por la cara, y el otro hombre se acercó con una mano temblorosa y la apartó.

—¡Vamos a bailar, Albus!— dijo en voz baja, y Dumbledore asintió y tomó su mano.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud, Harry se volvió hacia McGonagall, desconcertado —¿Era realmente... _Gellert Grindelwald_? ¿El mago oscuro que Dumbledore derrotó en 1945?

McGonagall sonrió un poco —Sí, de hecho lo es, señor Potter. Fue una vez amigo del profesor Dumbledore, ya ves. Bueno, tal vez más que un amigo, ya que estamos. Parece que, a pesar de su enemistad legendaria, el director realmente deseaba que estuviese aquí esta noche.

—¿A quién está esperando entonces, profesora?— preguntó Harry con suavidad.

McGonagall se sonrojó —¿Yo? Oh, no estoy esperando a nadie, señor Potter. El único con el que alguna vez quisiera bailar está muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, y no hay magia que pueda traerlo de vuelta. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Quién es ese? ¿El hombre que se parece a Sirius Black?

Harry se giró para mirar. Un hombre joven con rizos negros despeinados estaba junto a él, mirando con curiosidad.

—¡Pero si es _Regulus Black_!— el ojo mágico de Moody giró frenéticamente alrededor de su cabeza —¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Regulus Black murió hace muchos años!— su voz se quebró un poco.

La copa de Minerva McGonagall cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos —¿Muerto? ¡Como Dougal McGregor!— susurró —Y, sin embargo, veo a Dougal aquí, de pie junto a la puerta...— un sonido extraño, como un sollozo ahogado, se le escapó y corrió hacia un extraño desconcertado.

Regulus Black se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia Harry y Moody —Buenas noches— dijo, con cierta rigidez —Usted es Moody, el auror, ¿verdad? Me pareció reconocer su cara. Tal vez usted me puede decir por qué estoy aquí. Esto se parece a Hogwarts, el lugar donde fui a la escuela, pero no he estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que he estado en otro lugar, en otro reino...

Moody se tambaleó hacia atrás —¿Regulus?— su rostro estaba pálido, y su respiración era irregular —¡Oh, Salazar! Pensé que nunca volvería a verte, amor.

Regulus frunció el ceño —¿_Amor_–? Disculpe, señor Moody, pero creo que tal vez me ha confundido con otra persona. Sólo nos hemos reunido entre nosotros brevemente, y no sé sí del todo bien... ¡Qué es lo que hace, señor! — rehuía, sobresaltado, mientras la áspera mano de Moody rozó su cara.

—Oh, ¡maldita poción multijugos!— gritó Moody —¿No me reconoces, Reggie! ¡Soy _yo_, Barty!

—¿Ba-Barty?— Regulus miró a Moody con asombro —¡Pero no se parece en nada a Barty!

—¡Permítale a Dobby ayudar, señor!— chilló una voz cercana. Dobby, vestido con una toalla roja y verde festiva, giró hacia Moody y Regulus y chasqueó los dedos —¡Ahí tienen!

Al momento siguiente, Moody se había ido, y un hombre de cabello oscuro apareció en su lugar. Harry parpadeó, confundido. ¿Qué demonios le pasó al profesor Moody?

—¿Barty? ¡Eres realmente tú!— Regulus se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre —No entiendo nada de esto, pero siempre que tenga la oportunidad de verte de nuevo, no estoy seguro de que me importe. Escucha, Barty, hay algo que tengo que decirte ¡Tienes que ser cuidadoso de la Lord Oscuro. No tiene misericordia sobre nadie, ni siquiera sus propios mortífagos. ¡Aléjate de él mientras puedas, amor!

Harry se sentó en una silla cercana, su mente dando vueltas —¿Dobby? ¡_Dobby_! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡No entiendo nada de esto! ¿El profesor Moody es realmente alguien disfrazado, y es un seguidor de _Voldemort_? ¿Y deseó que el hermano de Sirius volviera de entre los muertos, y _lo hizo_?

Dobby parecía un poco preocupado —Bueno, Amo Harry, la magia de los elfos es muy poderosa, y a veces puede tener consecuencias inesperadas... No puedo ayudar ahora, por desgracia. La magia tendrá que seguir su curso. ¡Oh!— miró por encima del hombro de Harry, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Una expresión de terror se extendió por su cara pequeña —¡_Usted_! ¡Pero no debería estar aquí! ¡_No_! ¡No, en el baile de Harry Potter! ¡Algo está mal, muy mal! La magia de Dobby debe romperse.

—Creo que tengo una invitación— dijo con voz tranquila y familiar.

Harry se dio la vuelta, y por un momento, el mundo se detuvo. Un hombre joven, poco más que un muchacho, se paró delante de él. Sus rizos eran salvajes y oscuros, y había una expresión curiosa en sus grandes ojos color gris plateado, algo entre la sospecha y la fascinación. Harry sintió un repentino escalofrío recorrer su piel.

_Era Voldemort._

No, no era exactamente Voldemort, era Tom Riddle, como Harry lo había visto en la Cámara de los Secretos, pero más real. ¿Cómo podía _estar aquí_? Harry se quedó congelado, sin atreverse a respirar. Algo debe haber salido mal, terriblemente mal cuando Dobby estaba planeando la fiesta. De algún modo, Voldemort había logrado utilizar un poco de magia oscura para entrar a Hogwarts esta noche.

Harry buscó su varita, pero encontró con que no tenía ninguna. El chico que se parecía a Tom Riddle estaba buscando frenéticamente en los bolsillos de sus túnicas oscuras también, pero parecía que a él también le faltaba su varita esta noche.

—Es muy, muy curioso— susurró Tom Riddle —Recibí una invitación inexplicable, y de repente me encuentro aquí, en Hogwarts, de pie delante del niño que vivió. Esto es completamente absurdo, y sin embargo se siente... ¿correcto?— Tom y Harry se miraron en silencio durante un largo momento. Algo parecía moverse, muy dentro del alma de Harry, y de repente supo por qué Cho no estaba aquí esta noche.

—Creo— susurró Harry —que yo fui el que te invitó a venir esta noche, Tom. Sí, debe haber sido eso— debía ser la antigua magia de los elfos en el aire que había vuelto el mundo al revés esta noche, porque de repente le parecía a Harry que una parte de él había estado esperando por Tom Riddle todo el tiempo.

—¿_Me_ invitaste a venir?— Tom le miró fijamente —Tal vez te he subestimado, entonces, Harry. ¿Cómo trabajaste esta extraordinaria magia? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, en el interior de los muros impenetrables de Hogwarts, en la forma del niño que una vez fui? ¿Me has llamado aquí para tratar de matarme?

Harry negó con la cabeza. El corazón le latía en el pecho —No. Tal vez vamos a tratar de matarnos el uno al otro mañana, Tom, pero esta noche... Esta noche creo que estás aquí para bailar conmigo.

—¿Para _bailar_ contigo?— la mirada de Tom se quedó en el rostro de Harry —Pero eso es... ¡es absurdo!— su mirada recorrió la habitación, y se estremeció ligeramente —No es ese el joven Barty Crouch, bailando con un hombre muerto, y Minerva McGonagall abrazando a un chico de granja Muggle, y Dumbledore está besando el Lord Oscuro Grindelwald en de la esquina— vaciló, luego tomó la mano de Harry —bueno, siempre estoy soñando todos modos, puede ser que también baile con Harry Potter, supongo— una sonrisa repentina bailó sobre sus pálidos y hermosos rasgos —He tenido sueños peores que esto— puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry —Bailemos entonces. Hay algo acerca de esta música que es extrañamente irresistible.

Harry miró rápidamente a Dobby, el elfo, pero se encogió de hombros disculpándose —Dobby trató de advertirle a Harry Potter, señor— murmuró —Cosas inesperadas ocurren a veces en el Baile del Dreoilin. Y ya que está aquí como invitado del amo Harry, no puede hacerle daño esta noche.

Para sorpresa de Harry, bailar con Tom no era nada como bailar con Parvati. En el Baile de Navidad, había sido torpe y tímido, y sus pies había estado en su camino siempre. Pero ahora estaba flotando con la música, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Tom con la misma facilidad como si pudieran leer la mente del otro. Una pequeña voz dentro de él trató de recordarle que era _Voldemort_ con quien estaba bailando, y eso no era como se suponía que las cosas debían ser. Pero los brazos de Tom eran cálidos alrededor de él, y sus ojos plateados tan brillantes que a Harry le parecía que era exactamente como se suponía que las cosas debían ser.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?— murmuró McGonagall cuando Tom y Harry bailaban cerca —¿Estás… a salvo?

—Sí— dijo Harry con firmeza, y McGonagall asintió y se volvió hacia su compañero, que decía —¿Rompiste nuestro compromiso por _eso_? Podrías haberme dicho tu secreto, Minerva. No habría cambiado nada para mí. Además, yo siempre supe que había algo de magia sobre ti, aunque no sabía cómo llamarlo.

—Qué extraño— dijo Tom en voz baja —Hay un extraño encantamiento en el aire esta noche, porque me encuentro queriendo bailar contigo de esta manera para siempre. Y todos deben estar bajo el mismo hechizo, también, ya que nadie parece importarle que el Lord Oscuro esté bailando con Harry Potter. Minerva me reconoció, por supuesto –estuvimos en la escuela juntos una vez– pero incluso parecía estar demasiado ocupada como para interferir con nuestro baile— miró por encima hacia el salón de baile —Tiene que ser esta forma colegial que, de alguna maneta, he asumido esta noche. Nadie parece tenerme miedo. ¡No creo que nadie levante una ceja si comenzara a silbar en Parsel! — hizo una mueca.

Harry sonrió —**Sin duda, no me importaría**—respiró en Parsel en el oído de Tom.

Tom se quedó inmóvil a medio paso y se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile, con los brazos todavía envueltos alrededor de Harry —¿Qué?

—**Dije que no me importaría si hablas Parsel.**

—**Tú – eres un hablante de Parsel, también**— susurró Tom —**No, ****_debo_**** estar soñando. Harry Potter no habla Parsel. ¿Eres un descendiente de Slytherin, entonces? Salazar, este sueño se está volviendo más hermoso y más ridículo por momentos.**

Harry no pudo evitar reírse —No es un sueño, Tom. Sólo un poco de la vieja magia de los elfos. No, no soy descendiente de Slytherin. Tengo la capacidad de hablar Parsel gracias a _ti_, creo, la noche en que me diste mi cicatriz.

—¿Tu cicatriz?— la voz de Tom era casi inaudible ahora. Pasó un dedo vacilante sobre la frente de Harry. Su brillante mirada gris plateada parecía estar buscando algo en el rostro de Harry —¿La _cicatriz_ te dio la capacidad de hablar Parsel?

Harry asintió en silencio.

La mano de Tom acarició suavemente su mejilla —Qué terriblemente extraño – tocar tu piel se siente casi como tener el medallón en mi mano, o el anillo...— de repente, echó los brazos alrededor de Harry, con fuerza —Oh, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? Estaba tan atrapado en mis propios planes desesperados que nunca me di cuenta de esta magia que habita en vosotros. Pero puedo sentirlo ahora. ¡Oh, Merlín, lo siento!

Harry miró a Tom, sin comprender. Había algo nuevo en los ojos del otro chico ahora, una extraña suavidad.

—Harry. Eres mi Horcrux. Eres mío...

—No te entiendo— dijo Harry, medio encantado y medio asustado por la intensidad en la mirada de plata fundida.

—Al parecer— dijo Tom en voz baja —había perdido un pedazo de mi alma, Harry. Pero esta noche la he encontrado de nuevo...— se inclinó y rozó sus labios suavemente contra la boca de Harry. El beso se sintió tan ligero como un soplo de viento —No te preocupes, amor, te diré lo que significa todo esto... Pero primero, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Soltó a Harry y corrió hacia el joven que había sido Ojoloco Moody —Barty, el plan queda cancelado. No habrá interferencia en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Simplemente deja que siga su curso y quiero que te vayas Hogwarts antes de la mañana.

El hombre llamado Barty se sobresaltó —¿Qué? ¿Quién eres _tú_–?

Tom suspiró —Soy yo, tonto. ¿Necesitas la maldición _Cruciatus_ para demostrártelo?

Barty le miró fijamente —Mi... ¿mi lord?

Tom asintió —Es correcto. Oh, relájate, Regulus. ¡Para con el ridículo temblor! No tengo nada que hacer con ustedes esta noche. Ya no te necesito aquí en Hogwarts, Barty. Ningún daño debe llegar a Harry.

—¿Está usted seguro, mi lord?— Barty frunció el ceño —Seré feliz de hacer lo que quieras.

—Lo que quiero— dijo Tom con frialdad —es que Harry esté absolutamente a salvo de todo mal, siempre. Queda entendido, Barty, ¿o qué necesito hacerlo más claro?

Barty tragó saliva —Lo entiendo perfectamente, mi lord.

—Espera— susurró Harry —Tú eres el que puso mi nombre en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Sr... er... ¿Barty?

Barty inclinó la cabeza —Lo hice, sí. Mis... er... disculpas, señor Potter.

—Ni lo menciones— dijo Harry débilmente.

—Ven— Tom haló a Harry de vuelta a la pista de baile —Todavía hay muchas horas de sobra en esta dulce noche encantada, y no quiero perder ni una sola de ellas. Tú... puede que no quieras bailar conmigo después de esto, Harry, cuando recupere mi verdadera forma de nuevo.

—Deseo poder permanecer así para siempre— dijo Harry en voz baja.

Tom pasó la mano suavemente por el cabello de Harry —¿Quieres que me quede así? Tal vez se puede hacer entonces, Harry. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar una forma. Puede implicar la destrucción de unos pocos... artefactos que tengo en mi poder, algunos elementos que hasta anoche significaban más para mí que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo— sonrió —Pero por ahora, vamos a bailar juntos hasta el amanecer.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, y comenzó a moverse de nuevo a la par de la música encantada, tan estrechamente entrelazados, que parecía como si fueran un solo ser —Mi alma— sopló Tom y enterró sus labios en el cabello de Harry —Siempre fuiste mi alma, después de todo.

=X=

Harry se paró junto a Dobby y a Dumbledore junto a la ventana y vieron el amanecer pálido del invierno sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Así que, los invitados se han marchado, y el Baile del Dreoilin ha llegado a su fin— dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente —Y, sin embargo, el mundo mágico nunca volverá a lo que era antes de que pusiera a trabajar su magia, Sr. Dobby.

—Pero Grindelwald estará de vuelta en la cárcel esta mañana— susurró Harry —y Sirius volvió a la clandestinidad. Y Regulus Black todavía está muerto, después de visitar a los vivos por una noche, y también lo está el novio de la profesora McGonagall.

—Es cierto— Dumbledore asintió lentamente —Pero por una noche encantada, vimos nuestros sueños cobrar vida. Todos son tan bendecidos durante esta temporada— una repentina sonrisa iluminó su viejo rostro arrugado cuando una extraña lechuza aterrizó en el césped delante de ellos —Para usted, creo, Harry.

Harry abrió el pequeño paquete que la lechuza había traído. Dentro de la pequeña caja había un anillo roto, un relicario de plata destrozado, una diadema de diamantes torcida, los fragmentos de una copa y... ¿un trozo de piel serpiente

—Son de Tom Riddle— susurró Harry —Me dijo algo muy extraño anoche, mientras estábamos bailando, las cosas de esta caja...

—Ah. Me lo imaginaba— una sonrisa se formó detrás de la barba de Dumbledore —Raros regalos de cortejo, Harry, pero regalos de cortejo, no obstante, debo pensar. Verás más del Sr. Riddle en un futuro muy cercano, yo creo, si se lo permites.

—Definitivamente voy a querer verlo— dijo Harry en voz baja —Oh, mira, hay una cosa más en la caja— sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde —Dice '_Para el elfo'_; éste debe ser para ti, Dobby.

—¿Qué? ¿Para Dobby?— los ojos del pequeño elfo se abrieron. Abrió el paquete, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, y sacó algo pequeño y amarillo —¿Qué es?

Harry sacó una tarjeta de la caja —Mira, Dobby, hay una nota.

Dobby tomó la nota y leyó —_'Este es un curioso artefacto que me encontré hace tiempo. Parece ser una bata para un elfo, bordado por Helga Hufflepuff. La había conservado, ya que es probable que tenga algún valor histórico, a pesar de su rareza. Se me ocurrió que al elfo que me envió una invitación inesperada a bailar podría querer tenerlo. Le debo una deuda de gratitud, después de todo, por ayudarme a encontrar algo precioso que había perdido. Tuyo sinceramente, Tom Riddle'_.

Dobby se puso la bata con las manos temblorosas —¿Helga Hufflepuff _lo hizo_? ¿Para un _elfo_?— estaba hiperventilando un poco —¿Cómo se ve, Harry Potter, señor?

Harry sonrió —Como si estuvieses listo para ir a un Gran Baile Élfico, Dobby.

Los ojos de Dobby brillaban —Oh, _ese_ baile no es hasta esta noche, amo Harry. Pero nadie debe realmente saber acerca de eso.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron —Tal vez será mejor que enviar al señor Filch fuera de la ciudad, entonces. Está empezando a sospechar.

Dobby inclinó la cabeza gravemente —Esa puede ser una cosa muy sabia de hacer, profesor Dumbledore, señor.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Ah... *suspira* tantas parejas en este fanfic :P

Por cierto, el cómo habla Krum -sí, con esas faltas de ortografía- era necesario. En inglés dice, por ejemplo 'Vot do you say, Mr. Veasley' así que... ¿cómo es el acento búlgaro hablando español? Dejé el 'Veasley' como estaba... ¡no me pidan más! No es como mi ruso favorito [a.k.a. Chekov de Star Trek], que a él sí le puedo escribir su acento *-*

En fin... Dobby y sus locuras ¿cierto? Muchas gracias por leer, aprecio mucho sus reviews. :)


End file.
